1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to canes and other articles, and more specifically to an improved combination cane and reaching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canes, crutches, and other walking aids are well known and in widespread use. Reaching or grasping tools (commonly called "reachers") are also well known, and typically consist of an elongate member with a remotely actuable jaw to capture or lift various articles. Combination cane and reaching tools have been developed, and may be used by a person who has temporarily or permanently limited movement of the feet, ankles, legs, knees, hips or back. Such a person may be able to walk with a cane but has difficulty in bending down to pick up or move anything from the floor, ground or knee level. However, known cane-reacher combinations are heavy, complicated mechanisms, and are difficult for the user to manipulate.